comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Thor
Thor Borson is the son of Odin Borson and Gaea, from the secret society in Norway called Asgardians. He frequently stands alongside the Avengers, often against the schemes of his half-brother Loki. Early Life Thor is the result of an affair between his father Odin, All father of the Asgardians, and the goddess Gaea. Months after the infant Thor was weaned, Odin brought him to Asgard to be raised. Odin's wife, the goddess Frigga, acted as Thor's mother from that time onward. Not until recent years did Thor learn that Gaea was his mother. The young Thor was raised alongside Loki, who had been adopted by Odin after Loki's father, Laufey, had been killed in battle. From childhood Loki was jealous of Thor, and his hatred of Thor grew over the years to a wish to destroy him. Thus began Loki's enmity for Thor, which persists to this day. For years, Thor strove to become physically strong enough to wield the hammer Mjolnir], and was responsible for many heroic deeds. Finally, when Thor was sixteen, Odin sent him, and his friends Balder and Sif, on a quest to teach him what was truly required to wield Mjolnir, a pure heart. Before Thor was twenty, he had fallen in love with the goddess Sif. Thor was to become Asgard's greatest warrior, but his continued recklessness became his downfall. America On Thor's twenty-first birthday, after a heated argument with his father, he was kicked out of Asgard and sent to the state of New Mexico in the United States, until Odin felt he was worthy of returning. Powers and Abilities Powers Thor possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among the Asgardians. However, some are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his race. Thor is one of the most powerful beings on the planet. Superhuman Strength: Being the son of Odin and the goddess Gaea, Thor is physically the strongest of the Asgardians and one of the most powerful beings in the Universe. He easily lifted a million tons, destroyed Silver Surfer's force-field with a single strike, knocked out a well hydrated Namor, rendered the Abomination unconscious with a single blow, matched Hulk's strength for an entire hour (while Hulk was getting stronger and stronger and still he couldn't overpower Thor) and went toe to toe with Superman. If pressed in battle, Thor is capable of entering into a state of Berserker Rage known as Warrior's Madness, which will temporarily increase his strength tenfold. Superhuman Stamina: Thor's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. As a result, his muscles produce practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans and most other members of his race. He possesses practically inexhaustible stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for countless months on end at the very least without tiring at all. Thor was able to fight nonstop, for more than 9 months straight, from day to night, without any sustenance or rest. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Thor's skin, muscle, and bone tissues have several times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being, contributing to his superhuman weight. Self Sustenance: He is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided and does not need air, food, water, or sleep. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Thor's body are considerably harder and much more resistant to injury than those of humans. Thor possesses tremendous durability and is practically invulnerable, which is evident as Thor is capable of withstanding tremendous impact forces, battleship caliber bullets, howitzer projectiles, rocket fire, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from orbital heights, Iron Man's repulsors blasts at full power, powerful energy attacks and blasts as powerful as nuclear attacks, withstood direct blows from beings with vast superhuman strength such as the Hulk, Hercules, Gladiator, Silver Surfer. He can survive in the core of the Sun without even so much as discomfort, has flown through the hearts of stars and he can survive point blank range cosmic energy explosions, and attacks capable of destroying entire planets without sustaining any visible physical injury. Thor has withstood the weight of a score of entire planets, and the gravity of a Neutron Star. Thor is so mind numbingly durable he was capable of withstanding a blast that had the power of an exploding Sun, unharmed. Thor was able to survive direct multiple blasts from the unstoppable Destroyer (the weapon created by Odin and the other gods of Earth to battle the all powerful beings known as the Celestials) with no visible physical damage. He has even withstood a blast from omnipotent Odin himself. Superhuman Speed: Thor's superhumanly strong legs allow him to run and move at superhuman speeds far greater than the finest human athlete. He is so fast, he is capable of moving at speeds faster than the human eyes can see, and he was able to create trenches before his teammates, including superhumanly fast beings such as Quicksilver, could react. He was stated by Hela herself to move at speeds beyond comprehension and he has moved as fast as the space winds and the lighting he commands. Superhuman Agility: Thor's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Thor's reflexes are similarly greatly enhanced and are much more superior to the reflexes of the finest human athlete. He possesses "godlike" speed and reflexes as he has stated in the past. He has been able to react fast enough to catch bullets out of mid air, hit beings able to move at speeds faster than light such as the Silver Surfer etc. He has such reflexes that he is capable of reacting to faster than light attacks. Superhuman Senses: Thor possesses incredible superhuman senses, as he is able to effortlessly see objects as far out as the edge of the Solar System, and hear cries from as far as the other side of the planet. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Thor. In the rare instances that he is injured, his body is capable of repairing damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than the body of a human being and almost all other Asgardians. He can regenerate missing limbs or organs, with the aid of magical forces such as Mjolnir or the Odin Force. Superhuman Longevity: Thor, like all other Asgardians, aren't immortal, they just age at a pace far, far slower than a human being. Thor is immune to the effects of all Earthly diseases and infections. References Category:Dark Blond Category:Brown Eyes